Powiedz, że mnie kochasz
by Disharmonie
Summary: Tł. z angielskiego, czasy szkolne Huncwotów


Autor:

Zgoda: Wysłane zapytanie

Link do oryginału: s/6728812/1/Tell-Me-You-Love-MeTłumacz: anga971

Beta: brak jakiejkolwiek.

**Powiedz, że mnie kochasz**

― Severusie, powiedz, że mnie kochasz ― poprosił nagle James, gdy we dwóch siedzieli skąpani w świetle księżyca.

Przebywali w starej klasie, której od dawna nikt nie używał. Ławki od jakiegoś czasu nie były czyszczone, więc teraz pokrywała je cienka warstwa kurzu; wszystkie, oprócz tej, którą zajmowali. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że często tu siadali i to dzięki temu powierzchnia ławki była czysta.

― Co? Dlaczego miałbyś ode mnie chcieć czegoś takiego, Potter? ― odpowiedział Ślizgon niemalże zdegustowanym tonem, unikając jego wzroku.

― Dlatego. Zbliżają się walentynki, a ty nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś ― odparł wyższy chłopak, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Severus nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.

― Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, że nie zrobiłem tego, ponieważ to nieprawda? ― zwrócił mu uwagę, nawet nie wymawiając słowa „miłość".

Coś przypominającego ból mignęło w oczach Jamesa, nim ten odpowiedział:

― Daj spokój, Severusie. Jeśli mnie nie kochasz, to dlaczego siedzisz tu ze mną? ― zapytał, wskazując pomieszczenie, w którym obecnie się znajdowali.

Severus musiał przyznać, przynajmniej mentalnie, że James miał racje. Nie żeby on naprawdę kochał chłopaka. Nie znał nikogo równie złośliwego i niegrzecznego. W dodatku traktował go uprzejmie, jedynie kiedy przebywali razem.

Jak teraz.

Co prawda, od jakiegoś czasu James nie obnosił się z nim, jak ze śmieciem również wtedy, gdy miał przy sobie swoją świtę. Pewnego razu Severus zapytał go, dlaczego taktuje go tak podle w obecności przyjaciół, a ten odparł: iOczywiście, by zachować pozory/i, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

Pomimo tego, za każdym razem, gdy James, jako jeden z Huncwotów, wycinał mu jakiś okropny dowcip - to bolało. Wówczas czuł się tak, jakby cały jego świat rozpadał się na kawałki, a czas który spędzali jedynie w swoim towarzystwie, wydawał się być tylko marzeniem.

I może właśnie tak było.

― Ponieważ mnie tu przywlokłeś ― odpowiedział Severus zimno, jednak pomimo jego tonu, James wiedział, że skłamał.

Gryfon wydawał się myśleć przez dłuższy czas. Gdy to robił, Snape nie mógł przepuścić okazji i przyjrzał się nieco młodszemu czarodziejowi po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru.

Jego włosy wyglądały tak, jakby próbował je przygładzić, jednak najwyraźniej mu się to nie udało. Severusowi naprawdę się one podobały, jednak nie śmiałby przyznać się do tego przed Gryfonem. Nigdy tego nie zrobi. Nagle zauważył, że Potter nie miał okularów. Było to tak niezwykłe, że nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem o nie.

― Potter, gdzie są twoje okulary? ― zagadnął. ― Wiesz, że bez nich widzisz gorzej.

Gryfon przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po czym uśmiechnął się.

― Zastanawiałem się, czy zauważysz ― przyznał. ― Znalazłem zaklęcie, które skorygowało mój wzrok.

― Więc dobrze mnie widzisz? ― zapytał, machając dłonią przed jego twarzą.

― Tak ― odpowiedział i złapał go za rękę.

To było zaskakujące. Dlaczego czuł potrzebę, by zrobić to dla niego? Był pewien, że to wszystko miało posłużyć jako kolejny żart; James poświęcił się i przyznał się do swoich wątpliwych uczuć. Nawet cichy głosik w jego umyśle podpowiadał mu, że to wszystko było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Zignorował go.

Po tym stwierdzeniu nastąpiła długa cisza, jednak nie była ona nieprzyjemna.

― Więc… ― zaczął James nieco niepewnie. ― Masz jakieś plany na walentynki?

Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a zaraz potem usta wygięły w wyrazie rozbawienia.

― Masz w tym jakiś interes, czy jesteś po prostu ciekawy? ― zapytał w zamian.

Gryfon nieświadom tego, co robi, przeczesał dłonią włosy, patrząc w każde miejsce, byle nie na Severusa. Zawsze się tak zachowywał, gdy robił się nerwowy, co nie pomagało teraz, gdy Snape, z mizernym skutkiem, próbował uchwycić jego wzrok.

― Tak tylko się zastanawiam… ― Przerwał na chwilę, a jego piękne, niebieskie oczy skoncentrowały się na innych, w których miał nadzieję odnaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie ― Może miałbyś ochotę zrobić coś wspólnie.

― Teraz mnie o to pytasz? ― zapytał zaskoczony Ślizgon.

― Więc… tak.

Severus uciekł spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się nad tym. To nie mógł być żart… mógł? James Potter zaprosił go na prawdziwą randkę, zamiast powiedzieć, by się gdzieś spotkali. To sprawiało wrażenie takiego.. oficjalnego. Tak jakby naprawdę byli parą; którą zdecydowanie nie byli.

Severus odwrócił się na tyle, by stwierdzić, że James przeczesuje włosy w nerwowym geście. Więc pytał poważnie.

Delikatny, jednak zdecydowanie prawdziwy, uśmiech pojawił się na ustach chłopaka.

― Zgoda, Potter― odparł, chwytając lekko dłoń chłopaka ― Gdzie?

― Trzy Miotły ― odpowiedział James z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Oczy Snape'a ponownie rozszerzyły się w szoku ― Chcesz iść do Trzech Mioteł?! ― wrzasnął.

― Zwariowałeś?

Potter zamarł na chwilę z uśmiechem na ustach, jednak otrząsnął się po chwili.

― Myślałem, że to będzie dobre miejsce na naszą pierwszą, prawdziwą randkę… ― powiedział, ponownie mierzwiąc włosy.

― Ale możemy zostać zauważeni ― wytknął mu Severus.

― Taki jest plan ― odpowiedział spokojnie.

Już po raz drugi tej nocy, Severus wpatrywał się w niego zastygły w niemym szoku.

― Chcesz… by ludzie się o nas dowiedzieli? ― zapytał słabym głosem.

― Tak. Myślałem o tym i doszedłem do wniosku, że ukrywanie tego jest wyjątkowo dziecinne. Muszę udawać singla zakochanego w Lily, która wie, że to nie jest prawda i nie mogę nawet zbliżyć się do ciebie bez paskudnego zachowania. To mnie zabija, Severusie.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał, żeby James tak mówił. Zawsze myślał, że przywódca Huncwotów cieszył się jego cierpieniem, że lubił być dla niego okrutnym. Widocznie raniło go to równie mocno, co Snape'a

― Wiem, że przyzwyczajenie się do tego zajmie nam trochę czasu, ale przecież nie proszę cię, żebyś cały czas był przy mnie. Chciałbym jednak spróbować, mając nadzieję, że po naszej randce wciąż będziesz chciał spędzać ze mną trochę więcej czasu publicznie. ― James nadal był spokojny.

― Co z Blackiem, Lupinem i Pettigrew? ― zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że te kilka słów może przesądzić sprawę.

― Remus już wie. Chłopak jest geniuszem, wiesz to. ― Gryfon uśmiechnął się dumnie nim się załamał. ― Wszystko co mogę powiedzieć Syriuszowi, to by odpuścił. Remus jest w stanie kontrolować go lepiej niż ja ― powiedział tajemniczo.

Severus skinął głową w zrozumieniu, Wiedział, że Black z jakiegoś powodu go nienawidzi i na pewno nie zmieni zdania z dnia na dzień; jeżeli w ogóle.

― Co z Glizdogonem? ― zapytał.

James uniósł brew w zamyśleniu, prawie zapominając o swoim najmniejszym przyjacielu, po czym machnął ręką lekceważąco.. ― Przyzwyczaił się, że jest problemem.

Ślizgon tylko przytaknął.

― Dobrze, zgadzam się. ― powiedział poważnie, wstając na nogi.

Miał wrażenie, że chłopak potrzebował chwili, by przyswoić informacje, a gdy już to zrobił, wybił pięść w powietrze na znak zwycięstwa.

― Oh, James… ― zagadnął Severus, stojąc przy drzwiach.

Użycie imienia Gryfona spowodowało przerwanie „tańca zwycięstwa" by spojrzeć na Snape'a z ciekawością.

― … kocham cię ― powiedział delikatnie i odszedł.

James osunął się na kamienną podłogę zszokowany, a dziki, szeroki uśmiech wypełzł na jego wargi.

― Też cię kocham, Severusie ― wymruczał za nim. ― I zamierzam to udowodnić.


End file.
